


Soda Springs

by sweetasscas



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are working a case, and need Cas's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soda Springs

**Author's Note:**

> [ColtsAndQuills](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills) dared: Dean, silhouette, phone call, anger.

Dean leaned against Baby’s trunk, the phone pressed to his ear. If he turned slightly, he would be able to see Sam’s silhouette through the thin motel curtains.

“I don’t give a shit, Cas. You get your feathery ass out here.” He paused and glanced at the window with a sigh. “We got no direction here, man. We got four dead bodies and a small town full of scared people. Could be angel, could be demon. Could be a fucking kraken for all we know.”

“I highly doubt there’s a kraken in southern Idaho.”

“Not the point, asshole. You comin’ or not?”

“Yes, of course. Your needs always come first.”

“You know what? Fuck you.”

“Where are you?”

“Caribou Lodge, room 12.”

The call disconnected and Dean felt a soft breeze at his back.

“Could be a talos.”

“None of the witnesses reported anything shiny. Come on, I’ll show you what we’ve got.”


End file.
